


Should We Ever Part

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Ever at your side, Alfonse felt reluctant to watch you depart for another world with the likes of Marth, Ike, and Roy, almost as though he was watching a part of him disappear before his very eyes. However, he held hope that all would be well and that you would return soon enough so he may hold you in his arms once again.If only that were the case.





	Should We Ever Part

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HI
> 
> THE NEW SMASH DIRECT GOT ME 5555% EMO ESPECIALLY AFTER SEEING XTREMELY ANGSTY ART OF MY ULTIMATE S-RANK CHROM PROTECTING LUCINA
> 
> AND I CAN’T EVER MISS OUT ON THE CHANCE TO GET EVEN MORE EMO 4 MY BELOVED ALFONSE :^)
> 
> ANYHOW I HOPE U ENJOY THIS SILLY BOUT OF ~MELODRAMA~ OF MINE!

Something was not right.

The lands of Askr enjoyed the seasons as they arrived and departed throughout the year, but upon returning back from fending off yet another Tempest, Alfonse suddenly felt an eerie frigid chill shoot up his spine--almost as though he was suddenly teleported to the heart of the Nifl kingdom.

Though truly, the prince had not been himself since you took off for an important mission with Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Lucina, Chrom and Corrin after receiving a letter that bore an odd red symbol on its parchment. By the grand magnitude of the message written, the call could not be ignored and so you left.

And apparently took a piece of him away with you.

Ever since you appeared into this realm, Alfonse's initial rigid reluctance to even befriend you had long melted away to something far more tender and yearning. He had come to enjoy any moment spent beside you, whether on the occasional nightly patrol together, or when the two of you would talk about the parallels and differences between your worlds and even confide in one another your hopes and fears. To ensure that Askr and the other Outrealms were at peace remained to be his goal, but he was so utterly committed to protecting you, _his_ Summoner.

The last embrace you shared together brought forth a sensation that left a sweet, tender heat that swelled within his chest, only to become so cold and void when the both of you reluctantly parted, the reassuring smile on your face that contrasted to the muted one on his.

But you promised that you would be back as soon as possible.

And he held you to it.

Alfonse had much to confess and declare to you upon your return.

Without you, there was no structure to the Order of Heroes after all.

However, now, with that lingering chill within his chest, Alfonse could sense that _something_ in the world was in disarray.

This was made so clear when a flustered and frantic Feh came rocketing towards him and the group of Heroes he was commanding. The poor, little owl was horribly distressed, squawking and nearly in tears about a "return", a list of names jumbled and cried out.

But it wasn't until the mention of a stuttered "Th- The Summoner...!" that had Alfonse immediately take off for the castle headquarters, terror clawing its way to his heart no matter how much he tried to retain any sense of rationality.

He thought the moment Feh would call forth for you would be a joyful one, but by the duress of the messenger owl, he only feared the worst.

He thought the moment he saw the familiar faces of his fellow Heroes once again that he would be at ease.

But Alfonse's worries only intensified by tenfold.

There was no joy to be seen or detected. While all carried the fighting spirit that made each individual so remarkable in the first place, there was a noticeable frustration evident on everyone's faces.

Save for one.

Rather, the _lack_ of one.

Which was why Alfonse had to utter out a single question.

"Where's the Summoner?"

Everyone looked conflicted, with Corrin's eyes darting away while she bit her lip and Robin taking in a deep breath as he wracked his brain for the words to say. Roy and Marth looked crestfallen, guilt etched onto their features.

Knowing that silence would only worsen what must be said, Lucina spoke up, her eyes meeting Alfonse's, her demeanor calm despite the twisted feelings that wrought within her. "Prince Alfonse...there is much to explain--"

"--and there should be a simple answer to this question, Princess Lucina," Alfonse interrupted, his voice struggling to remain at ease, all while his eyes darted around the throne room, all in search for even a glimpse of you. "The Summoner was entrusted to your care, and therefore _must_ be with you, no?"

"Alfonse," Chrom spoke up, his eyes narrowing slightly while shaking his head. "If you had been through what we've been through, seen what we've seen, then you would understand why there is no easy way to explain this. Besides..." He held a hand up, a motion to ease from the bubbling hostility that was becoming all the more apparent. "...we can assure you that all will be fixed."

And yet, the painful anxiousness that had been swelling within Alfonse's chest was finally ready to burst forth, the struggle to maintain it within finding its way to his hands balling into tight fists. "But just what needs to be fixed?! Tell me where-- no, **why** is the Summoner not amongst you--?!"

"--because the Summoner is gone, Alfonse."

All eyes were now on Ike, whose arms were folded over his chest, his blue eyes looking directly towards Alfonse's direction.

Suddenly Alfonse felt hollow.

"Go-- Gone...?"

He took a shaky step back.

"At the world we were called forth to draw arms in--the Summoner's world at that as well--a fearsome entity eviscerated its entire universe, claiming the souls of all, ourselves included," Marth finally spoke up, looking forlorn as he recalled back to that wretched day.

"There was but one survivor though, a guardian of the stars--," Robin cut in, becoming alarmed by the fading color of Alfonse's complexion. In an attempt to ease the prince's fears, he continued, "--through him we were able to be revived! The Summoner's soul is still locked away somewhere, but that's why we're here to call on more Heroes to help save everyone and restore the universe!"

For as formidable as a prince and warrior that Alfonse had become, he suddenly couldn't find it within himself to remain standing.

Soon, he found himself sunken down to his knees, his hands barely bracing himself against the stone floor.

Your world. The one Alfonse dreamed and hoped to visit with you someday.

Gone.

You. The one Alfonse was dedicated to protecting and confessing his lovestricken feelings to.

Gone.

He could not make sense or even hear the hope and promise in Robin's words. At least, not in this very moment.

Because though the chance to rescue you was attainable--and there wouldn't be _anything_ in the universes and beyond that would get in his way to save you--what was clear in this very present, this very moment was that you were gone.

Alfonse could not hold you.

He could not hear you.

He could not see you.

And because there was no you, he could not be himself.


End file.
